ThunderCats: Warriors
is an American animated action-adventure-fantasy television series based on by , being developed by TBD. It is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and it will premiere on WB Kids on December 23rd, 2020. Synopsis When a battalion of mutant warriors invade the kingdom of Thundera, a group of feline-like humanoids head to the mysterious Third Earth to beat the mysterious Mumm-Ra. Characters Main *'Lion-O' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - the adventurous prince of Thundera who is sent to Third Earth to fight the forces of evil led by Mumm-Ra and serves as the leader of the ThunderCats as well as the TBD. **'Snarf' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - Lion-O's cat-like pet who often follows him around. *'Tygra' (voiced by Sam Witwer) - Lion-O's rather strong and slightly TBD second-in-command who is able to turn invisible, although his different views of leadership are often a source of tension between him and Lion-O. *'Panthro' (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) - a strong and no-nonsense Thunderian who serves as the team's mechanic and TBD. *'Cheetara' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - a brave and kind Thunderian with superhuman speed who uses a staff as her battle weapon and is very loyal to her teammates and supportive of them, being implied to have a mild crush on Lion-O. *'WilyKit and WilyKat' (voiced by Grey Griffin and Tex Hammond, respectively) - two mischievous but well-meaning young siblings who are mentored by the ThunderCats to become great warriors in a near future, joining them in their quest to defeat evil. Supporting *'Jaga' (voiced by Jim Ward) - an elder and wise Thunderian who mentored the ThunderCats into becoming true warriors and TBD. *'Pumyra' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - a TBD Thunderian who works as healer and medic, being able to heal TBD. *'Lynx-O' (voiced by David Sobolov) - TBD *'Bengali' (voiced by Scott Porter) - TBD *'The Berbils' (voiced by Tom Kenny and Tara Strong) - a species of robotic bears who are shown to TBD. *'Claudus' (voiced by Will Friedle) - Lion-O's father who is currently missing as he often shows through TBD. * Antagonists *'Mumm-Ra' (voiced by Christopher Judge) - a tech-savvy and vicious mummy-like creature who plots to overthrow everything and enslave all Thunderians for his TBD. **'Slithe' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD **'Grune' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a traitorous Thunderian who is TBD. **'Vultaire' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - TBD **'Kaynar' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD **'Addicus' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Ratar-O' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a vicious rat who TBD. *'The Beserkers', consisting of: **'Hammerhand' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Cruncher' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Ram Bam' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Top-Spinner' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *This series combines elements from both the 1985 and 2011 series, although closer in plot and lore to the 2011 one, even if with some differences: ** **Much like the 1985 series, Pumyra never became alligned with Mumm-Ra and remains one of the most trusted allies to the ThunderCats. *It released after the installment of Roar primarily for both a serious and a slightly comedic ThunderCats incarnation to air at the same time. *YouTuber Caleb Hyles performs the theme song. Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:ThunderCats Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas